


Helmet

by Slut-for-an-accent (Speightlover)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Slut-for-an-accent
Summary: You have been left alone too long. Tom needs to pay.





	Helmet

**Author's Note:**

> Something I quickly wrote as a tumblr request. Let me know if you like it. Also I didn't either bother proof reading, so sorry.

It was getting late into the afternoon, well past lunch time. You had been waiting over two hours for Tom to be done on set, the two of you were supposed to have gone to lunch but his assistant had popped in and apologized on Tom’s behalf explaining why he was running behind. 

You had understood, it happens sometimes, Tom wasn’t the first actor you had dated but he was the only one you married. You were an actress yourself and Tom has had to wait on you before. The only reason you were annoyed at this minutes was because you were hungry and a bit horny and neither had been satisfied. You hadn’t been satisfied in over a week, you were practically dripping with desire for the last three days, and almost anything had you going. 

The sound of the door opening broke you from your thoughts, in walked Tom in full Loki costume, chest heaving from exertion. Just looking at him had you soaking wet. 

“I’m so sorry my love. I came as fast as I could,” Tom’s face was apologetic, his tongue jutted out licking his lips. 

You couldn’t handle it anymore, you needed Tom. “I’ll forgive you on one condition,” you smirked stalking towards him. 

“Anything,” Tom’s words full of promise. 

“Fuck me,” you ordered. 

Tom looked torn, “I don’t have much time.”

You gave a small smirk, “I don’t mind.”

This time Tom licked his lips in anticipation as he quickly began to undress. Tom was almost entirely out of his costume when he reached up to removed the helmet and wig. 

“Leave them on,” you blushed slightly. 

Tom smirked, “As you wish,” he sat down on the small couch. Walking over to him, you straddled his waist rubbing yourself on his hardening member. 

Tom threw his head back releasing a groan. You reached up gripping the horns on his helmet making him look at you. Leaning down you captured his lips with your own as you slowly sank down onto him. 

“God, I’ve missed you,” Tom thrusted his hips up as you came down, hitting your g-spot in one go, you yelped in pleasure. 

“Again,” you begged. 

Tom thrusted his hips meeting your pace, “I’ve missed being inside of you.”

You didn’t let go of the helmet only gripping it tighter to help quicken the pace. “Tom, I’m so close.”

“Me too baby, me too,” Tom grunted, repeatedly abusing that spot deep inside of you. 

The building sensation snapped and you came undone. Tom groaned as you tightened around his cock, a few more thrusts and he was cuming inside of you. 

You let out a chucked and patted the top of his helmet before leaning down and kissing him again. “We’re going to have to get one of these for the bedroom,” you grinned. 

“Really? This gets you going?” Tom asked, teasing you. 

“Oh yes my king,” you teased back. 

Tom let out a small groan. 

“You like when I call you my king?”

Tom smiled, “Well I don’t hate it.”

You rolled your eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tom kissed you again. 

The both of you quickly dressed and promised to eat dinner together tonight since lunch was used for other activities. You kissed him goodbye and wished him luck.


End file.
